I Had to Get Her Out of My Sight
by ExtraordinaryGirl92
Summary: Set after Roger pushes away Mimi, Roger looks for his best friend to talk about what happened that morning. A bit of Mark/Roger friendship


I Had to Get Her Out of My Sight

Roger Davis left the loft he and Mark Cohen rented on a crisp, Christmas morning. His hands buried deep into his favorite leather jacket(well his only one) as he walked down the semi-crowded streets of NYC. He had a trouble look on his face as he thought about what happened early morning.

_Flashback:_

Mimi Marquez comes in, still in her work uniform(short skirt, blue neon tights, black books, cut off tank with a fishnet top over it), holding a small white bag as she waves it in front of Roger. She then pushes everything off the table and pulls Roger in for a deep kiss. He pulls away with a look on his face.

"Another time, another place. Our temperature will climb, there'll be a long embrace. We'd do another dance, it'd be another play. Looking for romance? Come back another day. Another day." Roger tells Mimi as he brings her to the door. She wouldn't give up, pulling him into hugs but Roger wouldn't do anything back but shoves her away. She leaves the loft with a sad look on her face.

_End Flashback._

Roger has his hands to the back of his head as he rubs his hair briefly. He didn't mean to be so mean to her. It was just that…he didn't want to get hurt like before, like he did with April. She looked like April when she smiled and that's what made it worse for Roger to push her away. He arrives at the lot where Maureen Johnson was setting up her protest tonight. He looks around to see Mark doing some wiring. He goes up to him with a trying smile on his face.

"Hey." Roger says.

Mark looks up at him, surprised. "Roger, what are you doing out of the house? You haven't been out since…"

Roget cuts him off "I know. I had to get out sooner or later." He pushes back his hair a bit. "Look can we talk somewhere?"

Mark nods "As soon as I'm done setting up the sound system. We can go to the small fire escape above the stage. That's where I have to put this massive thing."

Roger laughs "You're a sucker helping your ex who dumped you for a woman."

Mark glares "Watch it Roger." Roger laughs and helps Mark carry the system to the balcony. He looks around to see vendors selling anything from fake coats to drugs to 8Tracks.

"So…I heard what happened last night." Mark said as he cleaned his glasses.

"How did you find out?" Roger asked in a shocked tone. For the while he has known Mimi, he didn't believe she was good friends with Mark.

"Angel is great friends with her. She used to go to meetings with Angel before she started working. Though I didn't get the full story because I had to come here, mind telling the story?"

Roger nods slightly. "When you went out to look for Collins, a knock came to the door. I opened it to see Mimi, shivering and wanting a light. So I let her in and we talked for a bit. She was sweet and was a bit of an out-there person like I was when I started my band. I mentioned April once. She looked like her Mark when she smiled. She left after but she dropped her stash. She came back, we danced a little bit and she took the stash from me and walked right out. Then I guess after she came back from her job, she came back into our apartment when you went to Life Support and was seducing me and she kissed me so I got angry and showed her the door, never looking back at her."

Mark raises an eyebrow "Did you like the kiss and the fact she was flirting with you or you were flirting with her?"

Roger sighed "Yes…No…I'm not sure. It brought back the memories on when April and me first met. Those feelings on how I can find someone who understands me came flooding back. But I pushed her away. I didn't want those feelings to come back and I didn't want to be with someone again. I was afraid Mark. I was afraid that if I did let Mimi in, she would…" Roger couldn't finish as he leaned on the balcony.

Mark sighed as well "Roger why don't you give her a shot? Maybe she's not like April. I know how much she hurt you after the accident and how she kept sneaking away from you. I want you to be happy again. You're one of my best friends and I hated seeing you like that."

Roger smiled slightly. Mark was the one person he can tell anything to. He clapped his hand on Marks back. "Thanks Mark, I needed this."

Mark smiled back at Roger. "Anytime Roger. So let me gather the whole story: She said "Would you light my candle?" And she put on a pout and she wanted you to take her out tonight?"

Roger sighed with a bit of annoyance. "Right."

"She got you out." Mark said.

"She was more than ok but I pushed her away. It was bad, I got mad and I had to get her out of my sight." Roger said with a bit of a tone.

Mark shook his head. "Wait. Wait. Wait. You said she was sweet."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Lets go eat. I'll just get fat; it's the one vice left when you're dead meat."

Roger and Mark were about to go down the stairs to be on solid ground when he looked back to see a woman with long, dark brown hair, rushing to a mysterious man.

Roger pulls Mark back to the balcony pointing at the woman. "There, that's her."

Mark looks down "Maureen?"

Roger gives a you-better-move-on-soon look "Mimi." As he points more at the woman walking into a small group of people.

Mark realizes and says "Whoa." And looks back at Roger.

Roger walks to the stairs. "I should go."

Mark follows Roger as they go down the stairs. Mark stops Roger abruptly as small, white snowflakes land on Rogers jacket and Marks scarf

"Hey, it's beginning to snow." They say at the exact same time. They look at each other with a small smile as Roger goes look for the woman who he pushed away that morning.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry its a bit of a cliff hanger but oh well what can you do?=] We have a bit of Mark/Roger friendship in here and if you've seen the musical of RENT(or have heard the OBC soundtrack), there was only the last part from "She said would you light my candle..." in the song Christmas Bells. I think that there needed to be a bit of a confrontation between Roger and Mark.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
